


Hello, You're my Boyfriend Now (Only if you want to be, but I'm pretty sure you do)

by xovercastx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I said this was rape non con, I've been working on part one of a really cute series so hopefully that'll be up soon, M/M, and also im not trying to romanticize non con relationships, and also non consensual touching, and also this literal shit plot line :3, because of someone trying to force someone to come home with them, hi, i wrote this in 10 minutes, not between Pete and Patrick, ok here it is try to enjoy and not cringe to death ly, so yeahah, soooo excuse any typos I skipped over, this isnt really good ill be completely honest, while listening to Trisha Paytas eat KFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xovercastx/pseuds/xovercastx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete spots a boy getting harassed at the bar, and it's up to him to end it immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, You're my Boyfriend Now (Only if you want to be, but I'm pretty sure you do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really really short but heyYY  
> I hope you enjoy this! I'm working on something rn so that'll be up soon (next week or two)
> 
>  
> 
> -ok I didnt realize how short this really was but shit it doesn't even fill half the page lmfao-

This bar was Pete’s favorite for several reasons. It was always cold in there, the drinks were flavorful, and the music wasn’t total shit. He usually took people with him there but tonight he went alone.  
Him and his ex, Mikey, loved this place. It still brings out a lot of memories, but Pete won’t let that stop him from having a good time. Besides, that was years ago. It was time to forget.  
He scoped the room for anyone worth talking to. Not much around, but his eye did catch something. A small blonde boy sitting alone in the corner. His little hands wrapped tightly onto his drink. Next to him was a much larger man. His brown hair stood tall as he hovered over the other.  
Pete noticed that the small one was definitely uncomfortable. He stood to walk to the bathroom, but also to listen to their discussion.  
“C’mon pretty boy. Just come with me, it’ll be fun. I got some stuff we can try?”  
“I can’t. I’m waiting for my boyfriend to come pick me up. I’d love to hang out but..”  
“Well then I’ll wait for him with you.”  
The boy looked around the room in terror. Pete caught his eye and walked over immediately.  
“Hey babe. I’m here, are you ready to go?” He said to the kid hoping that the other man couldn’t tell they weren’t together.  
“Mhmm. Bye Brendon.”  
The man named Brendon stood in front of Pete and the boy.  
“Hmm, if you two are dating, kiss.”  
Pete instantly leaned into a kiss with the other. He was astonished to find that he absolutely loved kissing this boy. Soft lips, pretty face. He could get used to this.  
“What fucking ever…” He left but now before slapping the boy’s ass on his way out. Pete tried to break free of the kid’s grip, but he was held back.  
“It’s not worth it. Just let him go, it’ll save us trouble.”  
“But you’re a king! You don’t deserve that shit and he’s gotta know it!”  
He blushed hard. “Thanks. But really, it’s no big deal. I’m Patrick by the way.”  
“I’m Pete.”  
Patrick smiled at him. “Well, Pete, I think you’re a pretty great guy. Thank you so much for helping me out back there.”  
“Any time. And tell your boyfriend I’m sorry I made out with you.”  
“Ok, Pete said he’s sorry he made out with me.”  
The two joined in laughter before joining their lips once again.  
“Tell him it’s fine. He loved it anyway.”


End file.
